


Diogenes Club

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: El Club Diógenes es un misterio para mucha gente, pero no para John, él sabe perfectamente la clase de club que es, o bueno al menos eso es lo que él cree.





	Diogenes Club

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen estos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos. 
> 
> Nota 2: la idea de éste fanfic fue de mi amiga I_Am_Momo y como con todas sus ideas, me pareció genial.

Después de haber pasado todo el día corriendo a través de Londres, trepando muros, esquivando autos y en el caso de Sherlock cayendo al Támesis, justo era que tuvieran un momento de descanso. John preparó dos tazas de té mientras esperaba a Sherlock que acababa de meterse a bañar. La recuperación de los informes resultó un poco más complicada de lo esperado, y aunque el autor intelectual había logrado escapar sus dos cómplices ya estaban tras las rejas, su identidad fue descubierta y ahora era turno de que el MI5 hiciera su trabajo y lo capturara. 

Sherlock entró a la cocina con una toalla amarrada a la cadera, luciendo así un torso marcado y aún húmedo, tomó una de las galletas que la Señora Hudson les había dejado esa tarde en la mesa, se dirigió a la sala tomando su celular de la repisa de la chimenea y comenzó a revisar sus mensajes, la imagen llamó la atención de John que estaba sentado frente a él, después de unos minutos notó que estaba observando al detective más de lo que debería, sin embargo, le era difícil apartar su mirada. El encanto se rompió cuando el celular de Sherlock empezó a sonar. 

—Mycroft. 

—Perfecto…… por cierto me debes unos zapatos, los que traía eran de gamuza italiana y se echaron a perder cuando caí al Támesis –dijo el detective un poco molesto. 

—Suerte, vas a tener una noche pesada.

—Lógicamente, cada vez tienes más socios, no hay otro lugar que les ofrezca lo mismo que tú. 

—Bien, te veo luego.

Una vez que Sherlock colgó tomó la taza de té que el doctor había dejado en la mesita que se encontraba a un costado de su sillón favorito, después de un par de tragos sintió la insistente mirada de John. 

—Encontraron el rastro de Wilkins, va rumbo a Kent por la A2, planean interceptarlo en Rochester en cuanto tome la M2. 

—Bien –tras quedarse uno momento pensativo, John volvió a hablar–. Así que tu hermano va a tener casa llena en el club. 

—Hubo un llamado del Primer Ministro por lo que varios embajadores se encuentran en Londres, además acaba de terminar la planeación del paquete presupuestario de este año así que seguramente varios miembros del parlamento necesitarán de unas horas de descanso y desestrés. 

—Supongo que tanto esfuerzo merece una recompensa –contestó el rubio con tono divertido. 

—Algo así. 

Pese a que John nunca ha pisado el Club Diógenes podía darse una idea de lo que se trataba; sabía que era un club exclusivo de Caballeros, que Mycroft era el fundador de tan misterioso lugar y que siempre se preocupaba por hacer sentir cómodos a sus socios, que prácticamente los únicos que asistían eran políticos y aristócratas, que no cualquier persona era aceptada y estaba estrictamente prohibido hablar, el simple hecho de saludar a otro miembro podía ser motivo de amonestación. También había escuchado que unos años atrás había ocurrido un incidente con algunos socios, lo cual había ocasionado todo un escándalo, por lo tanto, John no necesitaba que Sherlock fuera muy explícito, él sabía la clase de club del que se trataba. 

Adinerados o pobres, jóvenes o viejos, intelectuales o analfabetas, atractivos o poco agraciados, todos comían, bebían, dormían y tenían necesidades sexuales, bueno casi todos, porque al parecer Sherlock era la excepción a la regla, John visualizaba a esos “Caballeros” disfrutando de una noche plagada de sexo y alcohol, imaginaba el lugar siendo atendido por lindos meseros usando muy poca ropa o tal vez solo en tanga, llevando charolas con copas de vino y bocadillos, atendiendo a los exigentes socios quienes con solo un guiño podían hacerles saber si deseaban ser atendidos de manera más íntima. El lugar contaba con algunas habitaciones, las cuales suponía era utilizadas para un servicio más personalizado, por decirlo de alguna manera.

En su cabeza, John veía a todos esos “respetables hombres de sociedad” caminado por el club; besándose y tocándose los unos a los otros casi como si se tratara de una orgía. El que no se pudiera hablar lo hacía suponer una especie de ambiente sado masoquista, en donde incluso, tal vez algunos eran forzados a usar mordaza, en especial si las cosas se estaban calentando demasiado y no quería ni imaginar cual era el concepto de amonestación usado por el club. Todo siendo vigilado y organizado por Mycroft Holmes. 

John no dejaba de pensar en que muy seguramente la creación del club era una artimaña de Mycroft para controlar a los hombres que forman parte del gobierno en su país, un brillante y sucio plan de manipulación y chantaje. 

******

John entró a la cocina, olía a cerveza y cigarro, él no fumaba, pero Greg si, lo que significaba que acababa de verlo en algún pub. Sherlock que se encontraba en el comedor volteo a verlo desde la mesa donde anotaba algunas observaciones de su experimento. 

—¿Comiste algo? –preguntó el doctor al notar que lo único que había en el fregadero era la taza del té de la mañana. 

—Se me fue el tiempo, no me di cuenta de que era tan tarde. 

—Voy a calentar la pasta que sobró de ayer. 

Sherlock volvió a lo que estaba haciendo mientras John se dirigía al refrigerador.

—Greg y su mujer están en problemas nuevamente –comento de manera casual, sabía que no era algo que a su compañero de piso le interesara, pero era su manera de hacer plática con Sherlock, quien gruño a manera de respuesta–, Greg es una gran persona no sé qué es lo que quiere su mujer.

John dividió la pasta en dos platos y los metió al horno de microondas, después de unos minutos Sherlock volvió a hablar. 

—Tiene una aventura con su maestro de pintura.

—¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro? –preguntó John olvidando con quien estaba hablando, logrando que Sherlock bufara y pusiera los ojos en blanco–. Deberías decírselo a Greg. 

—Mycroft lo hará, seguro en un rato lo verá en el club, pero no es la primera vez, no sé porque aún sigue con ella. 

—¿Greg irá al club de Mycroft? –pregunto con incredulidad el doctor. 

—Si –contestó el detective sin entender la expresión en el rostro de su amigo. 

—¿Al club Diógenes?

—Por supuesto ¿cual otro?

—No pensé que a Greg le interesara ir a un lugar como ese –dijo John mientras le extendía el plato de pasta a Sherlock y se sentaba frente a él con otro igual.

—Siempre que se pelea con su mujer va ahí, le ayuda a aliviar la tensión. 

—Me imagino que si –contestó John con tono burlón–. Pero… 

—Oh, si lo dices por el costo no olvides que mi hermano es el dueño, jamás le cobraría a Greg. 

—Si lo sé, es solo que me cuesta trabajo imaginar a Greg en el club de tu hermano. 

—Te entiendo, la primera vez que lo vi ahí a mí también me pareció extraño. 

John no pudo evitar dejar caer el tenedor que iba directamente a su boca, abriendo muy grande los ojos sintiéndose conmocionado por lo que acababa de escuchar. 

—¿Tú has ido al Club Diógenes?

—Es el club de mi hermano.

—No por eso tienes que ir.

—Las primeras veces fui porque Mycroft me obligó o porque quería que me encontrara con alguien en particular….

—¿Tu hermano te obliga a verte con personas ahí? –dijo casi en un grito y abriendo aún más los ojos. 

—Bueno al inicio me forzaba porque no quería ir, pero después terminé yendo por gusto, aunque tampoco voy seguido.

—Sabía que Mycroft era un imbécil pero jamás pensé que te obligaría a hacer algo así.

—Tampoco es para tanto, lo hizo por mi bien, sabía que era algo que necesitaba y aunque odio admitirlo tenía razón, el lugar me ayuda a desconectarme de todo y liberarme. 

—¡Oh si! me imagino lo liberador que debe de ser –contestó el doctor molesto.

—Tú también deberías intentarlo en alguna ocasión John, le puedo pedir a mi hermano que te saque una membresía, eres como de la familia no te cobrará.

—No lo necesito.

—Yo creo que sí, podemos ir un día y ver cómo te sientes, no digas que no sin haberlo intentado, tal vez te guste, hay a quienes se les hace adicción.

La mandíbula de John casi cae al suelo.

—Sherlock yo no soy así –Contestó el doctor elevando la voz.

—Tienes razón eres más vocal, pero deberías de intentarlo un poco y si de pronto el silencio es demasiado para ti puedes bajar al sótano, ahí se encuentra la sala de los forasteros, el único lugar, aparte de la oficina de Mycroft, en donde se puede hablar.

John se paró de golpe y sin decir ni una palabra más subió a su recamara, dejando a Sherlock confundido y preguntándose que había hecho mal en esa ocasión. 

Esa noche a John le costó trabajo dormir, se sentía desconcertado, decepcionado, enfadado e indignado. Siempre había visto a Sherlock -soy mejor que todo el mundo- Holmes por encima de esas nimiedades, tal vez lo tenía demasiado idealizado, aunque en realidad no era culpa suya, todo era culpa de su hermano, cómo era posible que Mycroft ofreciera a Sherlock como carnada a esa bola de viejos depravados, porque seguro lo hacía para obtener información y favores, pero era imperdonable que lo hiciera a costa de la integridad de Sherlock, odiaba pensar en todas aquellas personas que habían puesto sus manos en el maravilloso cuerpo de su amigo. Se prometió a si mismo que la próxima vez que tuviera a Mycroft en frente lo golpearía en la cara. 

Pasaron unos días antes de que John volviera a sentirse cómodo cerca de Sherlock, el detective no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de John, pero suponía que tal vez lo había ofendido sin darse cuenta, así que optó por mantener distancia. 

Después de la última discusión con Sherlock el rubio comenzó a tener constantes sueños en los que el Detective y él se encontraban semi desnudos deambulando por una habitación rodeados de otras parejas de hombres que estaban besándose y tocándose, las imágenes lo hacían despertar y eso dificultaba que al día siguiente pudiera tratar a Sherlock con naturalidad. 

Poco a poco la curiosidad le ganó a la razón y por muy enojado que estuviera con Mycroft le parecía intrigante y algo excitante el ver el comportamiento de Sherlock en un lugar así, por lo que terminó pidiéndolo al detective que lo llevara al Club Diógenes. 

******

—No lo olvides, en cuanto pongamos un pie adentro no puedes decir ni una palabra y de preferencia no voltear a ver a nadie. 

—Lo sé, no te preocupes Sherlock sabré comportarme. 

El impresionante edificio ubicado en el prestigioso barrio de Kensington era más elegante de lo que John hubiera imaginado, un perfecto disfraz para un lugar como aquel, con mayor razón entendía el motivo por el cual no se podía hablar, nadie quería que los delicados vecinos se enteraran de lo que sucedía ahí dentro, pensó. 

Un guardia que estaba frente a la puerta de entrada pidió la membresía de John, Sherlock volteó a verlo con fastidio y le dijo que era un invitado suyo, el hombre no dijo más y los dejó pasar, aunque Sherlock no fuera muy seguido todos sabían quién era, y lo último que el guardia quería era una llamada de atención por parte del dueño. 

A un costado de la puerta de entrada estaba una placa dorada con el nombre del club, subieron tres escalones y Sherlock giró la perilla de la puerta, John sintió una especie de vacío en el estómago, no se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba. Apenas entraron un Caballero los recibió, comúnmente volvían a pedir la credencial del socio, pero tratándose de Sherlock eso no era necesario, tomó sus abrigos y los metió en un vestidor que se encontraba atrás de la recepción, en la mesita del recibidor había una hoja con las diferentes señas que debían usarse con el personal cuando se necesitaba pedir algo, también tenían un mapa del lugar señalando la ubicación de los baños y la biblioteca, Sherlock tomó un ejemplar de cada uno y se los entregó a John.

Lo que encontraron al entrar en la sala principal no fue para nada lo que John tenía en mente, el lugar era elegante y sobrio, todo en madera de Cerezo con una chimenea de piedra al fondo, sillones en piel color tabaco con una mesita a la derecha de cada uno de ellos y un perchero a su izquierda, estos en un tono de madera un poco más claro que el del piso y las paredes, las cuales estaban adornadas con cuadros de algunos reyes y reinas, y unas pesadas cortinas azul índigo que iban de techo a piso a cada lado de los tres ventanales. Ahí varios hombres vestidos de traje se encontraban sentados leyendo algún periódico, libro o algunos documentos.

Sherlock le señaló a John unos sillones que estaban casi hasta el fondo de la sala, una vez que se sentaron un caballero de esmoquin negro y guantes blancos se acercó con charola en mano dejando una taza de té en cada mesita. John se sentía confundido, el lugar era demasiado solemne; ¿en dónde estaban los stripers? ¿qué había pasado con los hermosos meseros con poca ropa que había imaginado?, quizás aún era temprano, posiblemente todo era parte de la fachada, volteó a ver la hora en su reloj y apenas eran las siete de la tarde, seguramente el espectáculo empezaría después de las nueve, ya que Sherlock había mencionado en alguna ocasión que era en la noche cuando el lugar tenía más concurrencia.

Las horas pasaron y Sherlock continuaba cómodamente sentado en la misma postura que había tomado desde que llegaran; con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas a manera de plegaria bajo su barbilla. John ya había recorrido el lugar tres veces, había bebido cuatro tazas de té y había pasado al baño en tres ocasiones, todas las habitaciones estaban llenas e incluso Mycroft había bajado en una ocasión para dar instrucciones de agregar tres sillones más a la sala principal, sin embargo, el ambiente seguía siendo el mismo, tanto silencio y tranquilidad estaban empezando a desquiciar a John, eran casi las diez de la noche y nunca en su vida había estado más aburrido. 

Decidido John le dio un ligero apretón al brazo de Sherlock, este abrió los ojos y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico al doctor que lo siguiera al sótano. 

La decoración de la sala de los forasteros era exactamente igual a todas las demás habitaciones, la única diferencia era que en la parte del fondo en lugar de una chimenea había una cantina y que ahí algunos sillones se veían entre si, en cuanto tomaron asiento un mesero se acercó ofreciéndoles algunas botanas y algo de beber.

—Y bien, ¿qué te ha parecido el lugar? 

—Pues…..Sherlock ¿qué demonios es este lugar?

—Es un club en el cual se viene a leer y pensar –contestó el detective con el ceño fruncido. 

—¿Solo eso?

—Por supuesto –Sherlock continuaba sin entender que tenía tan molesto al doctor.

—¡Por favor! ¿es en serio? ¿me estás diciendo que no hay chicos en poca ropa, ni orgías, ni stripers, solo gente aburrida leyendo y pensando?

Sherlock vio a John de manera escandalizada parpadeando en varias ocasiones antes de volver a hablar. 

—John, este es un Club honorable ¿en que estabas pensando?

—Bueno dijiste que tu hermano te había obligado a venir y te forzaba a encontrarte con otros hombres aquí, además de que te desconectaba de todo y era liberador –contesto a la defensa el rubio. 

—John, tú sabes que me gusta llevarle la contraria a mi hermano, no quería darle gusto viniendo a su club, pero él sabía que necesitaba de un lugar con una atmósfera como esta para que me ayudara a tranquilizarme y pensar, los hombres con los que me pedía reunirme eran diplomáticos a los que quería que observara de cerca. Y por supuesto que me desconecta de todo, el silencio en este lugar es maravilloso, puedo encerrarme en mi Palacio Mental por horas sin que llegue la Señora Hudson con algún plato de comida y me desconcentre, puedo liberar mi mente sin interrupciones. 

—Ya veo –John ahora se sentía avergonzado por todo lo había pensado y dicho. 

Después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio Sherlock puso una de sus manos en la pierna de John haciéndolo voltear a verlo con un pequeño salto.

—Entonces, el principal motivo por el que estás aquí es porque ¿querías desconectarte de todo y liberarte? –dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa burlona. 

—Cállate –contestó aún más rojo mientras se ponía de pie.

—Oh vamos John, yo puedo ayudarte con eso –mencionó Sherlock mientras el rubio se encaminaba a la puerta–, hablo en serio John. 

El doctor volteo a ver a su compañero de piso tratando de descifrar si hablaba en serio o no. 

—Ambos podríamos desconectarnos de todo y liberarnos –la sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Sherlock lo hizo estremecer. 

Después de unos instantes ambos continuaron su marcha afuera de la sala de los forasteros. 

—Mejor volvamos arriba.

John escuchó a Sherlock reír por lo bajo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que regresar a Baker Street, sabía que en cuanto salieran del Club Diógenes tendría que enfrentar a Sherlock y sabía también que esa conversación no había terminado ahí, pero por el momento lo único que quería era regresar a la sala principal y disfrutar de la paz que le ofrecía el lugar.


End file.
